


Twilight and the Cucco

by YeetAroundTheBush



Category: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda) - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Documentary-esque fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetAroundTheBush/pseuds/YeetAroundTheBush
Summary: A crack fic on how cuccos react to being attacked in Twilight Princess.Based on Linked universe (owned by Jojo350 on Tumblr)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Twilight and the Cucco

A group of Links has many evolutionary advantages, from heightened awareness to the ability to never give a shit. Many Links share many different adaptations, but the one they all share, is the fear of the cucco.  
The cucco is a Link’s natural predator, able to take advantage of a Link’s very stabby nature. All young Links are warned about such a beast, yet they all fall for the harmless avian disguise the cucco has adapted. Yet two of them hold no fear of the dangerous beasts. These two are the outliers in this regard. As we watch, the others will discover the inexperience these two members show, and their spot in the social hierarchy may suffer.  
At the moment the group of links are traversing the lands of one of the higher ranking members, dubbed ‘Twilight’ by our research team due to the way he stares longingly at the sunset. They are approaching the settlement of a larger group of hylians(of which Links are a subspecies.) we have named Kakariko. Many cuccos are allowed near the town, as they provide a steady supply of eggs. Despite their danger, Hylians have an evolutionary advantage that links do not possess: common sense. Many Hylians would not go around slaughtering a valuable source of food, but Links are a special case.  
The issue the group encountered did not start with a cucco but with Legend’s(named this because he has survived everything nature has to offer.) favourite ring falling underneath the stone supports of a Hylian’s primitive shelter. While the Links with longer arms could not fit them into the small space, the smaller links did not have the range to reach it. Instead of simply picking up a stick and using their surprising levels of intellect to use a rudimentary tool, they began to pull out all sorts of items(None of which are useful).  
Twilight had taken Sky(dubbed sky because he always seems to have his head in the clouds) aside and explained his plan, telling the younger male to find a cucco. While most of the group was too engrossed in their attempts at the ring, the head male was eyeing the pair. Time(named because no expert is able to discern his age) was suspicious, and he wasn’t about to let their youngest members get hurt to save a ring.  
Now, many do not know this, but experts struggled with what to call a group of Links. After much debate and more than a few bottles of scotch, they settled on ‘franchise’. Other terms were thrown around as Hyrule’s top scientists desperately tried to come up with a name that would fit such a chaotic species. Such names included ‘series’, ‘amalgamation’, and ‘dumpster fire’. Now, a franchise primarily consists of several links, each diverse in almost every aspect. Most links are male, and a female link seems to be especially rare. There is only one documented example of a female Link(dubbed linkle), and it is unknown whether or not she actually existed.  
The franchise we are observing is all male, with each member housing a different and unique skill set. With the tools the franchise has, the most complicated problems can be solved with a wave of a rod or a small song. Alas, this vast skill set is often forgotten when it comes to the more simple problems they encounter, hence the ring under the house. If they had been using their relatively high intellect, they could have worked out a way to get it out in less than a minute. However, the franchise didn’t.  
Sky has found a cucco and is walking towards Twilight, oblivious to the bloodthirsty monster he is holding. Sky, due to his unique upbringing, seems to have a way with any avian creature. The cucco has decided to spare him. The remaining Links snap into awareness at the familiar war cry of their primary predator. The flight or flight response has been activated. Twilight is holding his sword above his head, finding the perfect angle before bringing his sword down with all of his strength.  
The franchise looks on in horror at Twilight’s action, for to willingly attack a cucco is a death wish for a Link. Even Sky, who has never seen a cucco(much less suffered it’s wrath), feels nothing but fear when the blade is brought down. The cucco’s angry screech permeates the air, and the Links brace for the attack.  
But it never comes.  
It seems Twilight’s cucco’s are different on an evolutionary level, fundamentally different than their ancestors and descendants. Their behavior was derived from a mutation, making cuccos more tolerable for hylians to be around. This led to more food left for the birds, as well as increased protection from creatures such as the fearsome ‘bokoblin’.  
Instead of hundreds of cuccos enacting vengeance(as is typical for the species), the cucco began running in the direction Twilight intended. Strangely enough, hitting this weakened version of the cucco causes a link to take control of its body. This phenomenon has not yet been named, but it is between ‘Bird-brained body swap’ and ‘controlled cucco phenomenon’. Twilight uses his temporary control to run the cucco under the shelter foundations. When the cucco emerges with the ring in its (scientists have not been able to determine if cuccos have genders) beak, the other members of the franchise process what just happened. Time communicates his disapproval about such a risky maneuver. The youngest, Wind(this link has an item that can manipulate air currents), wants to learn such a skill, but the more level-headed members of the franchise stop his excitement.  
Twilight expresses his confusion at their fear of the cucco. Immediately his position in the eyes of the group plummets from capable adult to ignorant child. Despite being one of the oldest physically, he has moved to the very bottom of the hierarchy. He will have to work hard to regain his position, but he just as well might never regain the respect he once had.  
Such is the chaotic life of a Link.


End file.
